Talk:Realm of Fear (episode)
Unsolved Mystery? Um, I just watched the episode, maybe again (it's been a long time), and I don't get why the crew members would look like giant worms in the pattern buffer or matter stream? Huh? Also, it was where that worm that Barclay saw that bit, his arm, that was affected. One of the crewmembers that looked like a worm bit Barclay? WTF? - Confused :Difficult to say, could just be the effect of long-term matter suspension. From a production standpoint, having humanoid figures in the matter stream would ultimately ruin the plot. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 03:01, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :In other words, 'the wizard did it'? I think I would have accepted the perception distortion explaination, since Barclay is paranoid, had one of the worm creature not /bit/ him on the arm, which did affect his arm. In light of Voyager's gawd awful 'Tuvix' episode, maybe, since the crewmembers were infected with the...worm thingie, in the matter stream, something like, The Fly happened, and what Barclay saw was the worms. When Barclay beamed out with the worm+crewmember however, the worm was filtered out by the biofilter, thus Barclay emerges with the crewmember. Urgh. I still liked the episode, no matter the WTF (such as /Dr/ Bev's reaction to the corpse reaction; "Oh it stopped moving again, problem gone!), because, Barclay! So much better than Wesley. EST Aug2, 2007 I just got the idea that the microbes *looked* like giant worms to Barclay because within the trasporter beam it was like looking through a microscope - but I've no idea why the crewmember would look like a worm, or why it would look like Barclay suddenly wanted an oversized bacterium for a pet(even supposing it could survive at that size) - I think this was just a dodgy touch to make us think "wtf"? until it was revealed that Barclay had spotted other humans in the transport stream - just not thought through that we would nit pick about this. I think the crewmen and the microbes where meant to be seperate and unrelated entities - AndroidFan 22:08, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::From what Barclay said, something like, "When I realized there were more of them, I realized the other crew was also attempting the same procedure" I assumed that you couldn't see the people because they were energy, but these bacteria were supersized. So it's sorta like each one of those were inside one person. It was like holding onto a little thing inside a huge person. He was holding onto a small thing inside the pattern of the people so that the transporter could lock onto their signal. Ironically they created a production error. The conclusion made it seem like each person had 1 inside. While Beverly said it like there were many inside Barclay. If there were many inside him he shouldn't have been surprised to see more than one. – Saphsaph 10:21, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Removed nitpicks Removed the following nitpicks: * There is a continuity error in this episode. When Data, Barclay and La Forge are talking in engineering, the damaged sample container from the Yosemite has been reconstructed. Later, after La Forge tells Barclay to take some time off, the sample container is destroyed again. * When Barclay asks La Forge if anything happened to him in the transporters he denies it. However, La Forge and Ro Laren were the victims of a transporter accident in .--31dot 10:03, 19 August 2008 (UTC)